A Demon's Fear
by Hide-Me-Inside
Summary: What happens when Naruto, the fox demon has been forced to run away from everything and leaving a trail of heart breaking memories behind him? And Sasuke, what happens when he meets a fox? Will the fox change him? Can he change this lonely blonde? Will this wolf help our little Kitsune? Find out! SasuNaru,Yaoi Rated K for now :D
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Okay, this is my new story, its kind of... sad-ish at first, but it gets lighter chapter after chapter promise. It just needed an emotional start.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

Naruto ran and ran, pictures of what had happened running through his head, pictures no one should have to see let alone live through; and truthfully, he wished he had died back there, than at least he could be with… No, he has to keep sane thoughts in his head. Like running, running as far and as fast as he could. How long had he been running for? 4 maybe 5 hours… he hadn't noticed the pain in his legs or the blur in his vision when he fell into the dirt, only that he lacked oxygen, so as he gasped in some final breaths before the sleep pushed through the barriers and left him motionless on the cold dirty floor.

That was Naruto a week ago, when he had arrived in Konoha, it was a nice place, he hadn't socialised yet. He thought about going to look in the village but decided not too. He was having a hard time cooping just staying in the deep forest, Naruto was half fox, he didn't have a tail or ear, accept when he was in his full demon form. But he couldn't transform around here. He would be exiled, shunned. People didn't looked kindly on foxes, let alone what he was. So he kept it a secret and kept himself away from everyone else.

But now he didn't have a home…He was lost and wanted to stay like that. So he cursed himself when he heard screaming, maddening, horrible screaming… only, it was pained, not the physical kind, but the emotional, mental pained. He looked towards the noise from his hiding spot in a tall, leafy tree. he saw a redhead… they used to have red hair. He shock his head and looked again, it was a boy, slightly older than him, screaming out in pain, pulling his hair. Wait, Naruto would recognise those blacked lined eyes anywhere.

He jumped down from the tree and hastily approached the boy who was obviously in agony. "Ga-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he roared at the blonde. He didn't listen instead, he pulled him into a hug, letting only a single tear escape before wiping away the evidence. "WHAT THE HEL- Wait.. Na- Naru-"

The redhead choked on his words, a painful lump planted firmly in his throat. He pulled the boy back from the hug and took a good look at him, he had a sad smile on his face, looking at the floor. "It is you.. Naruto." Naruto nodded. "How did you… They said…" Naruto shook his head, not wanting to bring the topic up this soon.

"…I'm… The only one, the rest they…" he closed his eyes with such force it had hurt only more. He flinched when a hand was rested on his shoulder. "Gaara… I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare apologise, you've done nothing wrong." With that he pulled his friend into another hug. Gaara had known Naruto for almost all his life, from a young age he was sent to many places, until they wouldn't let the "monster" stay any longer. His mother had been a powerful demoness until Gaara had come along and she had died at child birth, his father could have helped him, he could have grown up happy, but his father had hated him, and so the rest of the village had too. He had been labelled ass a monster, so one day he proved just that, and was sent place to place until he was pushed out. Then he found Naruto, he'd been bad back then, evil, hateful… lonely. But the blonde boy had helped him, had him see he didn't need anyone to be powerful, happy. but it had been nice having his blonde friend there through it all. now as he looked into the sad blue eyes, he saw just that, sadness, fear and something that made Gaara's heart painful at the sight.

"Is that why you were… Ya' know… Just now?" Gaara looked at Naruto and thought about the question. He nodded, even now thinking too it made it seem like death would be an easy way to erase that pain stabbing at his chest. Then he looked to Naruto once more, if Gaara was feeling this, what was the boy standing in front of him thinking, feeling. That had been is entire life.

"Naruto, lets go back to the village, I'm the Kazekage now, you should have found me sooner, why didn't you?"

"If you don't mind Gaara, i'd rather stay here, in the forest. I don't want to see the village, the people. i just want too…" His voice trailed off. Then he took in a deep breath. "I just gonna stay here, i can- have been hunting here."

"Naruto i cant just-"

"Yes, yes you can, please Gaara, i don't want to go to the village. i feel better here. Safer." Gaara nodded. After promising to be back everyday he left, leaving Naruto in the forest, he mediate for hours, he was going to become stronger, he wasn't going to become weak over this, he'd make them proud, all of them.

* * *

Sasuke was having a crappy day, scratch that, he was avenge the worst day ever. First his brother bands him from leaving the compound then his trainer cancels on him. Not to mention every time he tried leaving the mind numbing compound, Itachi would appear from no where and stand in Sasuke's way. Stupid brothers.

It wasn't like he was going to do anything, why did he need to be watched, it was only… the anniversary. Not like he remembered much about them anyway-his parents, yes, it was the anniversary of their deaths, 5 years ago, he was over it. it wasn't like he still wanted to find the murdering bastard that had done and it rip him to streads, while stuffing his ears down his throat and the sharpest knife he could find, and take a rusty fork to his-

"Sasuke what are you doing? What with the creepy smile?" Okay, so maybe he wasn't completely over it. Itachi stood above Sasuke looking down at his brother, he was 17 soon. They grow up so quick.

"Nothing, just doing absolutely nothing consider a certain bastard won't let me out of the compound." Sasuke said.

"Its only for your own good Sasuke, remember last year. not again." okay, so he had a point, but don't most teenagers go out and go on an unsuccessful killing rampage… no. Okay, so it was just him. its not like he really killed anyone. Itachi wouldn't let him let that far.

"Whatever." Itachi looked once again at Sasuke and left. One day Sasuke would learn, right now itachi was going to let him be the brat he was-for now anyway.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Okay so thats the first chapter, hoped you liked it, Sorry it was short, but i didn't want to get too into the story in the first chapter. Review Please! :D**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sun Rise

**Chapter 2 - Sun Rise**

Sasuke walked through the streets, looking for something to occupy his time. Squeals and squeaks filled his ears but he blocked them out, he was busy, he didn't want to have to deal with the pack of she-demons. he had noticed at lot of whispers recently, he had tried listening to what all the villagers seemed to be taking about but had no clue as too what. It didn't help he had people screaming and shouting everywhere he went. He went to a local store to buy more scrolls to read, when he was buying them he heard someone say… "… No really, totally burned down, no one lived apparently-" The shop keeper gave the two employees a look and shook his head sadly. whatever had happened was obviously taboo.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the branch of his new 'home' really it was just him and a well hidden tree, he had nothing else accept the clothes on his back, and a small photograph. but it was all he needed. He looked towards the setting sun. Day 16 here and all he had gotten was stronger, but more skinner, all this was tearing his mind to pieces and only the trainer seemed to stretch it back for a while, not even sleep helped, filled with screams, nightmares… memories.

He let a humoured breathe, if they were here they'd be moaning at him for being so miserable. Thats what kept him going, kept him alive, thinking about how they'd want him happy, then he remember running and looking back…hearing the-

NO! he shook his head, no, he would not think like that. He was not weak, he would not let himself fall into a pit of self misery. but still; that didn't stop the small tear from cascading down his face, stroking his cheek like a soft hand, telling him it will all be okay, to hold on and stay strong.

Why was he so sad? he was strong, he still had Gaara, one day he'd be better, healed, then no one would need to fret over him and he'd be fine again. Until then... Guess he'd be broken a little longer.

* * *

As Sasuke walked up the stairs of his home, he caught himself starring at his family photos, he and Itachi as children, they're parents. He smiled softly at a favourite photo of his of his parents, they were in the garden, him and Itachi covered in dirt from working in the garden all day. They had messed up they're mothers garden from playing, they're dad part of it, he too was there, looking up at the tray my mother held containing the ice cold drink, it was a hot day, and they were covered in dirt. Mother was laughing, and fathers puppy look for the drink, me and Itachi are in the background laughing too. It was his favourite by far.

"Whats got you so soft?" Sasuke turned and saw his great cousin, Madara, he lived in the compound also, when his parents had died, he had practically raised me and Itachi. He is a kind man, most people avoid him, scared of him. But really, he cares for his family. "Well?"

"Mother and father.." he said simply.

"Hm… What about them?" He asked. sasuke shook his head and sighed, it didn't matter.

"Nothing, it dosnt matter." he went to walk past him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"it always matter Sasuke, they'll always matter, there good people, never forget that." he said, Sasuke nodded. Usually he wasn't like this, he'd pull a bored face and march off pissed. But just thinking all it happened slightly more than 5 years ago, it just… Sasuke walked away, to his room. he laid there starring at the ceiling before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up and felt pricks of tears at his eyes. Damn, why could he never have one peaceful sleep?! He jumped down from the tree and walked to a less deeper part of the forest. he liked it here, there was a blue lake and a few selective trees around the area. He splashed the cold water on his face and sighed. The sky was an orange hue, the sun was rising slowing. He jumped back into a nearby tree and clubbed to its highest branch. He looked at the sun rising slowly, it was beautiful, he smiled slightly, no matter where he was, the sun rise looked the same. He sat there for a good 30 minutes before flashing away back to the deeper part of the forest, he could sense another demon nearby and didn't want to run into anyone.

Sasuke walked the forest, kicking pebbles and stones where ever he saw one, he had woken up much too early, besides, Itachi was just gonna be a bastard and tell him he wasn't allowed to leave the compound again. Well, he might as well get as much time as he could before he was dragged away. He looked to his left and saw bright colour from between the trees, he moved towards it and gasped, the sun was rising and it looked amazing, it orange, red and yellows bring the sky to life. He leaned against a tree. something just… didn't feel right… he looked around and got suspicious when he saw someone perched near the top of a tree looking straight at the sun rise, he only saw the man or boys back, just as sasuke was about to say something, he moved, giving Sasuke the tiniest view of his face, he couldn't see a lot because he was still quite far away, but he looked so… different. And then, like that he was gone… in a blur of yellow. Sasuke blinked, he must have been seeing things.

"Sasuke! Get back here now!" Well… that lasted long, he sighed and walked towards his overly concerned brother.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review! **

**Tell me what you think people, and PLEASE review, even if its saying you liked one word ;D seriously tell me what you think? too sad? To confusing what? I NEED ANSWERS! But...Ya' know...no pressure. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Kazekage's Brother

**Thanks to __ and _Akirakun17_ who reviewed :D I really liked reading them. Anyway, hope you like.**

**Chapter 3 - Kazekage's Brother**

"Sasuke, for Gods sake! How many times did i ask you not to leave the compound today!?" Asked a pissed Itachi, strange usually he isn't this mad, or stressed.

"Why, its not like it ever mattered before?" I asked calmly back.

"Just- Sasuke you've heard, seen people whispering around the village right?" Itachi asked seriously looking straight at me.

"Yeah.. but, wait what do you know about it?" i asked, what does Itachi know about it?

"Well…" he sighed. "This would be a lot easier if Madara was here…" Itachi said, and sat down in the chair next to me. I hadn't noticed, but he looks really tired.

"Whats the matter Itachi?… and where is Madara?" i asked, noticing i haven't seen him for a while, which is strange, he's always popping up annoyingly.

"Itachi waved a hand. "I'm fine, but the a village far away from here, was targeted. Madara isn't here because his friend died, he was part of the village and believed to have died with everyone else." i looked at Itachi shocked, he had his chin resting on his hand looking straight ahead.

"what.. How do you mean "targeted? and by everyone.. you mean…" Itachi nodded slowly.

"Everyone, they were attacked in the night, the entire village was burned down to the ground. Mothers, children… everyone Sasuke…" i looked away, how could someone do that.

"So it wasn't an accident…" i ask.

"No, if it was an accident, people would have made it out, it was a clear attack."

"But why?" i ask, i know I'm pushing it by asking all these questions but its just like what happened.. before.

"The village wasn't everyones favourite Sasuke, most people there were outcasts, hated, but they lived peacefully, it was like a sanctuary. I know what your thinking Sasuke, and yes, it could be the same people that did this to mother and father, that the only reason I'm telling you any of this." Itachi then looked at me, i was still trotting to process everything. "One more thing, if you see Madara, don't bring any of this up, he doesn't need it, he lost someone very precious in that fire." I nod. "You can leave the compound if you wish, just watch yourself Sasuke."

I look down as Itachi leaves, how could anyone do that? How could they…Even the kids, the mothers… Who the HELL did they think they were doing something like this!?

* * *

Naruto took a deep breathe as he stepped out of the clearing of the forest, he'd decided to visit Gaara today, he had visited Naruto everyday and today he'd make the trouble to see is old friend, Gaara was like a brother and he always felt less lonely with his brother around. Besides, Gaara was the Kazekage, he couldn't leave his duties everyday just to visit Naruto.

He walked towards the village, he hadn't seen anyone yet, but it was still early and he was still a way from the village. He was in his more human form, he didn't have his ears or tail, he doesn't need to be exiled the first time setting a foot in the village. As he got closer he started seeing a few faces, some looked up, saw him and went back to whatever they were doing, he sighed in relief. However others looked at him with curiosity, either because he was new here and they hadn't seen him or because he didn't have his ears or tail; which is seen as being powerful in the demon world, because he could complete they transformation successfully.

He hurried his pace, he didn't like the eyes starring at him anymore. Soon he arrived at the tower and saw two guards at the door. "Stop! Who goes there, what business do you have with the kazekage?" One asked.

"Personal business, the Kazekage is a dear friend of mine." He said, his heart was beating rapidly, he didn't want a scene, didn't want to be found out.

"Ha, yeah right kid. Just leave. Your not seeing the Kazekage." He said, I sighed.

"Can you at least speak with him, tell him his brothers here…" So i wasn't his brother, and you could see that, but the guards didn't look that smart.

"Tell ya what kid, I'll get the Kazekage, but when your punished for wasting his time, its not my problem." I nod. The other went inside, and soon i hear 'WELL WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET HIM IN!?' and the guards are shaking i smile slightly as Gaara approaches the guard, making sure to glare hard at him.

"What are you doing here, i told you i'd visit you." He said.

"i know, but you have more important things to do, besides, i thought i'd return the offer." i say.

"Err… boss. i mean, Kazekage-Sama." one guard says. Gaara turns and looks at him. "Well… is this really your.. brother, only we went given order of-'

"Yes, this is my brother, and i don't want anyone knowing about his being here got it?" He nods quickly because of the death glare Gaara gives him. We head inside and up to Gaara's office. "So, what are you doing here? Did someone find you?" he asks.

"Heh, you make it sound as if i'm an outlaw, but no, no one saw me, i just wanted to visit you. it seems less lonely when someone i know is around and well… your the only… um…"

"Its okay Naruto, i get it. Stay here as long as you want." Gaara said, and Naruto could tell there was a tiny smile on his face.

"Thanks Gaara." I mumble.

"No problem… brother." he says and i smile and pull him into a hug. I'm surprised he hugs me back, normally he just lets me hug him while he stands there. "So" he says, i pull away and look at him. "want to take a look around the village?" he asks. i nod.

"Yeah, but i think i might look around by myself for a bit, just that walking round with the Kazekage tends to draw attention and… I still need to find them… Who did 'it'" i say. He nods. "I'll see you later Gaara.

As i leave the guards see me coming and immediately make way… great, now i feel weird. Time to get looking i suppose.

* * *

As i walk around the shops in the village looking for Madara gift, its his birthday soon. I can't help but think if he even wants to celebrate it this year. Oh well, might as well get him something. But my thoughts keep wondering, who would do that to an entire village, what gives them the right?! I calm the rage slowly building and keep walking, then i notice someone, that boy again, he's far away but i can still still the bright blonde hair, just not the face. Who the hell is he? Just as I'm about to go see, he disappears again. Damn… thats another thing on the list of 'to do' find out who he is.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked, remember review and tell me what you think, or if anything in the story line needs clarifying I'll try not to give too much away about everything :D**

**REVIEW!PLEASE!****REVIEW!PLEASE!****REVIEW!PLEASE!****REVIEW!PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting You

**Chapter 4 - Meeting You.**

"Gaara!" the Kazekage heard the shout and sighed.

"What Kankuro?" I say grumpily. I was in my office working when I heard the annoyed shout of my name. Kankuro burst through the doors looking pissed.

"What? what do you mean 'what'!? What this i hear about you having a another brother?" Kankuro said crossing his arms. I smirked.

"Jealous?" I taunted. Kankuro grumbled.

"Just shut up and answer the question, since when do you- we have another brother?" he asked moving towards my desk.

"Since you sent me away 14 years ago." Kankuro flinched. When I was shunned Kankuro and my sister Temari did nothing to stop the harsh treatment, thinking the boy living with them only killed their mother, but they knew no better, it had been our fathers influence. "When i was moved away i met someone my age, he just so happens to have moved in round here recently due to… circumstances." I say. Kankuro nodded.

"when do we get to meet him.. wait, he's not all like well, you is he?" Kankuro asked, mockingly.

"no, he very cheery… usually anyway. And who says you'll get to meet him?" I say, standing up and also crossing my arms.

"c'mon, a 'brother' of yours, is a brother of our, and besides; how do you think Temari will react when she finds out, especially seeing how you care about so much about the boy, he and you will be glomped." He laughs when my eyes widen, thinking temari will go all overly sister on me and Naruto.

"Fine" I sigh. "If he wants, we'll all have dinner tonight, but Kankuro, do not. and i mean do not- tell anyone of him, and whoever told you, make sure they keep their mouths shut." i threaten. He nods and leaves, looking pleased with himself.

* * *

As i walk through the village, i can't help but feel someone watching me. i dash off and arrive at the entrance to the forest again. Will Gaara be pissed if i stay here agin… probably, maybe I'll just relax until then, later I'll ask him to use his library, the public one is too… well, its just not what i need.

i feel someone approaching but stay seated, by the sounds of it they probably don't know i'm here, just trying to relax like me. I say quiet and hope they don't notice me here.

"Who are you?" no such luck, the voice that is addressing me is deep, not hostile, probably harmless.

"Who are you?" i ask back. i hear him step closer, i'm laying on a branch of a tree, hands behind my head.

"I asked first" they say. I sigh.

"Well i'm in no mood to tell you i'm afraid." i say. I hear him step closer again and it sounds like he's sitting at the base of the tree.

"Fine, be like that, i was just wondering if you needed to be home, wouldn't want you getting scared of the dark or anything." He's mocking me-I don't like it.

"There are scarier things than the dark Teme." i say back. He's silent for a while. I begin to close my eyes.

"Its nice here, isn't it." he asks. I nod, even though he probably can't see it. i look at the trees, they're swaying in the wind.

"Yup… Like home." i whisper.

"I'm names Sasuke, even if i don't know yours, tats mine." He says, i'm about to reply when i hear someone else.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you, i don't have all day." crap, its Gaara. I look at the sky, its later than i thought.

"That for you then." I hear 'Sasuke' say. I turn and look at him, he's looking up at the sky, he's different, he looks familiar but i don't dwell on it.

"Yup, thats for me…" i say.

"Wait… Naruto" I turn he's looking up at me, i look at eery feature of his face, he dosnt speak for a while. "I look forward to seeing you again." He says. i turn towards where Gaara's voice was.

"For your sake… lets hope we never do…" i say and dash off.

* * *

What the hell was that suppose to mean? For my sake. Hm… i wonder who was calling for him. Well, at least now i know its the guy from the other morning, i doubt many people just disappear like that in a blur of yellow. My thoughts revolve around the entire conversation we had _'There are scarier things than the dark…' _He just seems… different from everyone else. He also doesn't seem right, like that sadness in his voice should never be there. i don't even notice when i arrive home.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" i turn and see Itachi.

"Oh Itachi, what did you want?" i ask. He sighs.

"You've been gone ages Sasuke… Anyway, did you get a gift for Madara? I shake my head, no.

"fine, just make sure to get him something Sasuke, his birthdays next week, i want to see if i can at least get him out of his room for that one day." he say and i nod in agreement.

* * *

"There you are Naruto. I've been calling, where were you?" Gaara asks me.

"I was relaxing, sorry i lost track of time." We begin walking back to Gaara's home, its not too close to the village and we don't see anyone on our way back.

"Naruto.. I have a favour to ask you…" Gaara says.

"Of course, anything" i smile.

* * *

"When i said anything… i was picturing a mission… maybe defeating an enemy and probably ending up in hospital… a foot rub for you at worst… but, THIS!?" i ask pointing at the clothes Gaara had we wear, he told me i'd be attending a dinner with his brother and sister tonight, he said i didn't if i didn't have too. but i thought it was the least i could do. but now, looking at the tall blonde girl looking like she wants to squish me to death… I'd rather be in a hospital bed. Which i can see myself in if she keeps up the creepy stare.

"Temari, Kankuro. This is Naru-" Too late, she already had me in a death grip.

"Gaara he's so CUTE! why didn't you tell us about him sooner!?" She says. Gaara gets her to let go and I'm able to breathe again.

Its like that through-out all the night, we had dinner and talked. Not about my past, overtime a question came up, Gaara would send a death glare at them and it would seem as if it never existed. But through-out the night i couldn't help but think if i would run into that…. Sasuke, again. i didn't want too for his sake… but, is it selfish that i want to see him again. I enjoyed talking to him, his company. Like Gaara's, but he was just… different.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Wow, look at me, just throwing out chapters to you guys, hope you like. Your welcome.**

**-R-E-V-I-E-W-P-L-E-A-S-E-**


	5. Chapter 5 Its All Smiles and Laughter

**Make Sure To Review!**

**Chapter 5 - Its All Smiles and Laughter**

Sasuke was walking mindlessly through the streets, it had been 2 days since he had last seen that boy… Naruto. He was walking through the outskirts of the village. When would he see him again… Wait, why should he even care, he was practically telling Sasuke to leave him alone. But that didn't stop the questions assaulting his mind.

He stopped walking when he heard a cry, he turned and saw a small demon, it still had its ears and tail, by the look of it he was a dog demon. Dogs were seen as lesser creatures around here. He walked over too him and crouched low.

"Are you okay?" he asked, it stopped crying although still sniffling it nodded.

"Y-yeah…" it replied, you could tell by the sadness in his voice he wasn't.

"c'mon, i wont bit." Sasuke smiled gently down at the infant in front of him. it looked up and him was pulling its droopy ears in front of his face, trying to hide. "Why don't you tell me whats wrong so i can sort it out, and we can stop this crying hm?" he asked. The dog nodded.

"I-I…I lost my papa… he was just here and…" Then he started crying once again, i picked him up and rocked him and he cried into my shirt.

"Whats your papa's name, don't worry, we'll find him." i assured him.

"K-Kiba… His friends call Papa Kiba." He replied in a tiny voice. I nodded and start smelling the area, i notice a scent and go towards it, the child still in my arms. As i get closer i see a man, looking around the area.

"Ren! Ren! Where the hell are you!?" He starts shouting.

"Hey" i shout. "Are you Kiba?" i ask, he turns looking scared and angry. Then see's the child and runs over relief written all over his face. he nods as he picks up the child.

"Papa! Papa!" The child shouts happily. obviously this is his dad. I start walking away.

"H-hey wait!" The man shouts, i turn and he jogs to keep up. "Thanks.. for bringing him here. Im Kiba, leader to the Dog demons." He says and smiles, I nod and shake his outstretched hand.

"Sasuke, of the Uchiha wolf clan." The dog freezes and steps back.

"I…er… sorry to involve you, i know that you-" I shake my head, i can tell he's intimidated by my status.

"Its fine, really. It was nice meeting you Kiba and your son." He nods and i leave. As soon as he far away enough i sigh, I've always hated it when people do that. Think I'm going to do something stupid, whatever, at least the kid got back to his father. I look up as I'm about to start walking when i sense something off, i look around and see…him. He's standing at a tree just starring at me.

"See something you like" I say and turn in a circle, when i look at him again, i smirk.

that was nice, what you did for that kid." he saw all that.

"What does that matter?" I ask.

"matters more than you think." he says back. I walk closer.

"stalking me?" i ask mockingly, a smirk on my face, enough to show some of my teeth. Heh, it worked, i can see a faint blush on his scarred cheeks.

"Shut up. I was passing and saw you, i wondering what you were doing with a child." I scowl.

"What, do you think I'm some kind of child molester?" I accuse. He blushes more, it fun messing with him, he moves so one hand is resting on the tree next to him.

"No! i was just, well. arg… i give, no i don't think you are." he says.

"Good… Say, what are you doing now?" I ask, he looks up and shrugs.

"Dunno, i hadn't planned anything." He says.

"Good" I say and smile.

* * *

"i'm being serious, he just fell out of the tree, it was the most stupidest thing Itachi has ever done. Then he just stood up and walked away like it never happened." Naruto couldn't take it he burst out laughing, he hadn't laughed like this in ages. Sasuke was laughing too, he never laughs like this, not even when it actually happened.

After a while i calmed down and looked over to Sasuke, he was laying on his back on the ground, his chest rising and falling, still recovering from the laughing. i laid down too and looked up at the sky. Earlier Sasuke had asked if he had anything to do, he hadn't, he knew he should have said he had and left but… He hadn't wanted too, and honestly… he was glad he had said yes.

Sasuke turned and faced the blonde, Naruto was still looking up at the sky. "Naruto…?" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Sasuke looking straight at him, he couldn't help but blush at their close proximity.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered out.

"…I-" But Sasuke couldn't find any words to form looking at the blondes cute face- Wait, never mind that, he turned away and stood up, Naruto doing the same. "I, er… have to go home." The blonde looked sad when he had said that, but still nodded. A quick bye was muttered before Naruto flashed away from the confused teen. He sighed and began a slow walk back.

'What the hell happened too me there… i've known him five minutes for Gods sake, what was seriously about to say anyway…' He shock his head. 'why did he look so sad. He doesn't look right without that supped goofy smile on his face.' He smiled when he thought ace to the story and the blonde laughed and smiled, and if Sasuke was being honest, he had too look away, that stupid smile that Sasuke had brought to his face made him look… Brighter somehow. He summoned the blush away from his face that happened overtime he pictured the blondes smile. 'Damn him for being so… Naruto-ish.'

* * *

Naruto's smile was still on his face when he arrived at Gaara house, he kept replying the story Sasuke had told him and Sasuke's laughter, every time he heard the velvety laugh he couldn't help but laugh himself, seeing Sasuke like that made him like how… normal he was, when he first saw him; he was intimidating, but when he saw him help that child, curiosity got the better of him and he had gone and talked to him. He laughed again, picturing an older Sasuke falling from a tree, and just walking away.

"Whats so funny?" He jumped when he noticed his red-head friend. He sounded happy himself, relieved and amused.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Naruto said, calming down his mini-heart attack.

"Are you going to tell me whats got you all distracted?" Gaara asked, stepping closer, Naruto blushed, he wasn't going to tell his friend, na-uh no way. "Fine then." It was then that Gaara had just the sand that was sneaking up on the blonde to tickle him, Gaara let a small smile show.

"S-stop! M-make it AHAHAaaa S-STOP! AHAHAHA!" Th blonde said in between laughs.

"Tell me" Gaara said, smirk firmly in place.

"F-Fine! j-just make it s-stop!" then the laughing stopped, only giggles left. "I was j-just talking with s-someone." Naruto said, trying to catch his breathe.

"And who is that?" Gaara asked. Crossing his arms.

"None of your business." the blonde replied stubbornly,

"I just want to know this hero, that can make my brother laugh after everything tha-" and like that the happy was gone, the blonde was reminded why he didn't want to be happy or hang around anyone 'After everything that had happened' the words replayed in his head, even though Gaara hadn't finished his sentence it was clear what he was going to say, that made Naruto back-track; how could he be happy!? How!?. "Naruto I-" gaara tried to reason, but the blonde just shook his head. Walking towards the bedroom Gaara had spared him.

He felt the tears brimming in his eyes. he didn't want to be happy, to laugh, he didn't even want to cry. Why should he? When everyone else would never get that privilege again? To be happy? To laugh? He had reined everything, he had- Oh God… he could feel the lump in his throat rising, he lent against the bedroom wall. Taking his rage out on the wall, he punched it-hard, it broke right through, bricks and all. He shook his head and wiped the tears away, looking to the window, he jumped out.

Why should he have anything when he had basically killed everyone he had ever cared about?!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Gaara: You made me sound like a jerk.  
**

**Me: get over it, it has to be gone GaGa.**

**Gaara: Did you just- Did you just call me GaGa?! AS IN LADY GAGA! **

**Me: ...Mayybbbeee...**

**Gaara: WHY YOU!**

**Me: gotta go, Call Me Maybe GaGa**

**Gaara: Get back here! **

**Me: *Jumps out a window* - Queue James Bond music!**

**Well there you are, one step closer to finding the truth! I can't wait how about you guys?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! it fuels my story writing knowing that people actually read my mind goo. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
